Path of Destiny
by Helios117
Summary: We all know them. We all love them. We all know about Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order because she felt betrayed. But what if Anakin had feelings for her and they'd been reunited. In this story, we get to revisit scenes from Revenge of the Sith, but with Ahsoka and Anakin loving her. For two years they haven't seen each other, but now they've been reunited, will there love come back?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Goodbye**

"I'm sorry Master," Ahsoka said closing her master's hand, "But I'm not coming back."

Ahsoka pushed Anakin's hand back and slowly turned away from him.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"No one trusted me." Ahsoka said still looking away, "Everyone accused me of murder and they knew I wouldn't have done it!"

The Council and Anakin were shocked that Ahsoka screamed.

"But I did." Anakin said, "I believed you. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. Please. Stay."

"I'm sorry, Skyguy," Ahsoka said, "But seeing everyone betraying me breaks my heart."

She walked out of the Council chambers, leaving everyone in shock. Anakin couldn't let her go. He sprinted out of the chamber and after Ahsoka. As he ran to find her, he put the beads into his pouch and ran faster.

"AHSOKA!" he yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

His voice echoed through the halls of the chambers. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He slowed down and stopped.

"Ahsoka," Anakin called out, "I need to talk to you."

It was no use. There was no sign of her. His tears slid down his cheeks. He started to walk back to his room.

 _Ahsoka._ he thought.

Ahsoka walked to her fighter with a backpack on. Everyone from the Council stood outside near her fighter. Her astromech, Arfive, was already in his droid socket. She opened the cockpit and put the bag inside the fighter. She was about to jump into the cockpit, when something stopped her.

"AHSOKA! WAIT! AHSOKA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Ahsoka turned around and saw Anakin running from the building. He stopped next to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," he said, "I really need to talk to you."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and didn't say anything.

"Please." Anakin said, "It's important."

"OK." she sighed

He grabbed Ahsoka's hand and pulled her to the side and hid.

"Why are we hiding?" Ahsoka asked.

"I need to tell you something," Anakin said, "Something no one can hear me say."

He pulled a box out of his pouch on his belt.

"First," he said handing the box to Ahsoka, "This is so you won't forget me."

Ahsoka looked at the box and opened it. Inside it was a necklace with a half heart charm with the name _Skyguy_ engraved in the charm.

"Master," Ahsoka gasped, "It's amazing."

"I have one, too." Anakin said.

He took a chain off his neck and showed his Padawan what it was.

"It has your nickname engraved in it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked at the charm and saw _Snips_ was engraved into it.

"Watch what happens when they're put together." Anakin said.

Anakin put his necklace's charm next to Ahsoka's and they stuck together.

"Anakin," Ahsoka said, "That's really sweet of you. Thank you."

She put her arms around her master and hugged him.

"It was no problem, Snips." Anakin said hugging back

They released from the hug.

"Second, I like you," Anakin said, "Scratch that. I love you. I truly do love you."

"Master," Ahsoka said, "I-I-I love you, too."

She smiled at Anakin.

"Third," Anakin said, "Is this."

He leaned in and kissed Ahsoka on the lips. Her eyes went wide. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Anakin. They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's neck and clipped the chain onto her neck.

"I need to go." Ahsoka said.

She let go of Anakin and walked out of their hiding spot. Anakin followed behind her. Ahsoka walked to her fighter and jumped into the cockpit.

"Ready, Arfive?" she asked.

The astromech made a sad beep noise. Ahsoka looked away from the droid and to the council.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin. She jumped out of the cockpit and walked over to him. He grabbed her and hugged his Padawan. Ahsoka put her arms around her master and hugged back. She felt tears on her shoulder. Anakin hugged her tighter. Ahsoka hugged Anakin tighter. Tears started to fill her blue eyes.

"Please stay." Anakin whispered.

"I can't." Ahsoka whispered back, "You'll be OK without me."

"No I won't Ahsoka."

"Ani, I've gotta do this."

"Leaving me isn't a good thing."

"I'm sorry, Anakin."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll miss you, Snips."

"I'll miss you, too, Skyguy."

Ahsoka let go of Anakin and walked over to her cockpit. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She jumped into the cockpit and closed the hatch. Ahsoka looked back at Anakin.

 _What am I doing?_ Ahsoka thought.

She turned the engine on and flew from the Temple. More tears fell from her eyes as she flew out of the atmosphere.

 _Goodbye Anakin Skywalker. I love you._

She put Shili's coordinates in and jumped into hyper space. She cried loudly and clenched her head.

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT, AHSOKA!_ Ahsoka screamed in her head. _YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!_

Anakin walked away from everyone and to his fighter. Obi-Wan saw him walking away and caught up to him.

"Are you alright, Anakin?" he asked his former Padawan.

"No." he replied, "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"I decided to get an apartment on Coruscant. One that's as far from here as possible."

Obi-Wan was shocked. Anakin walked to his fighter and closed the hatch. He flew away from the Temple and chocked back a sob. The tears of pain fell down his cheeks. He started to cry. It was painful to not have the one he loved with him anymore.

Anakin got his apartment and walked into it. He sighed and walked to the bedroom. He looked out the window in the room and walked up to it. Anakin leaned against the wall and looked at the speeders go by like every day.

 _I feel empty._ Anakin said in his mind, _I don't feel complete without her. I miss her so much. I will find her. We will be reunited. I will do anything to see you again, Ahsoka. I love you._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

The sun came up and shined through Ahsoka's window and into her room. She opened her eyes and heard a beeping noise.

"Oh," she said turning to the other side, "Morning Arfive."

Arfive beeped.

"OK, I'm getting up."

She got out of bed and changed into her cloths. Ahsoka then walked over to her bed side and picked up her cloak, backpack and necklace with the engraving _Skyguy_ on it. She sighed and said "I miss you. It's been two years since that kiss."

She sighed again and put the necklace on. Arfive made a small beep noise.

"It's fine, buddy," Ahsoka said patting him, "Everything will be OK. Hopefully."

She then put her boots on and belt and headed out the door.

This is Ahsoka Tano:

She is eighteen years old. She was sixteen when she left Coruscant. The reason she left was because everyone thought she bombed the Jedi Temple, but it was actually her friend, Barris Offee. They offered her to stay, but she felt betrayed and left. Ahsoka has felt homesick since that day. She's been a slave to her father since then. Her only friend is her astromech droid, R5-B7, or her nickname for him, Arfive.

Now she knows how her master felt when he was young. Her master is Anakin Skywalker, but she calls him Skyguy, which is her nickname for him. She was fourteen when Anakin became her master. Not only is Anakin her master, or was her master, but Ahsoka has feelings for him and she knows that he has feelings for her.

She always thinks of him. She can't stop thinking of Anakin. Ahsoka has been having the same dream about her leaving and Anakin confessing his love to her since that first night they were separated. She's always wonders:

 _Is he OK?_

 _Did he forget about me?_

 _Does he still love me?_

 _Did he find someone else?_

All these questions creep in the back of her mind every day.

Ahsoka walked down the stairs and Arfive used his side-rockets to get down the stairs. When she got down them, she saw her father and he looked mad.

"Uh," she said, "Morning dad. How'd you sleep?"

"Don't talk to me," her father snapped.

"W-what? All I did was ask you how you slept. Is that a problem?"

Arfive then locked his sirbos into place next to Ahsoka. She looked at him and thought _Oh no. When Arfive locks his sirbos, that's never a good sign._ Ahsoka then looked back at her father and turned white.

"You are 20 minutes late. How dare you!"

He then slapped her and Ahsoka fell to the floor. She put her hand to her cheek and saw blood on her hand.

"DAD," she shouted, "NOT AGAIN!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME MISSY!"

He was about to kick her, but Ahsoka used the Force to push him away before he hit her. Her dad hit a wall and fell. Ahsoka got up from the floor and started to shake.

"YOU LITTLE," he screamed.

Her father got up off the floor and ran towards her. Ahsoka was about to Force Blast him, but her father was too fast. Her father punched her and she fell to the floor.

"I have a list of things I need you to do." her father said, "They're on the kitchen table. Get them done before you go to work, or your little astromech droid gets taken to the scrap-yard."

Her dad then walked out the door and slammed the door shut.

Ahsoka got up off the floor and her head felt heavy.

"Great," she said to herself, "Now he threatened to turn you to scraps. What's next?"

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the list. It wasn't that long of a list, but it had a lot of details in it. She sighed and said to Arfive "We'd better get started."

Arfive beeped in agreement. Ahsoka put the list into her backpack and then put on her cloak.

"Come on Arfive. Let's go."

Ahsoka then opened the door and put her hood on. Arfive rolled out the door and Ahsoka followed. She closed the door and locked it.

Ahsoka walked into town with Arfive. She got the list done in at least twenty minutes because she is, or was, a Jedi and Jedi are fast. Once the list was done, she headed to her father's workshop. When she got to the entrance, she knelt down next to Arfive.

"Wait out here. I don't want my father to get mad at me because you came with me into the shop."

Arfive locked his sirbos into place and whimpered.

"I don't want him to turn you to scraps because you're my only friend and I love you." She then got up off the ground and walked into the shop.

She took off her hood and cloak and walked up to father. Ahsoka then thought to herself _OK. Hopefully he doesn't get mad at me._

"Uh, dad," she shuddered.

He then turned to her and said "Done already?"

"Yes. I'm done."

She gave him the list and he examined it. He then looked back at her in surprise.

"You finished all of this in a short amount of time. Interesting."

He kept the list and then handed Ahsoka her tools.

"Now get out of my face and go to work," he said.

"OK," she said.

Ahsoka took the tools and put them into her backpack. She put her cloak and hood back on and headed out the door.

"C'mon Arfive. Let's get to the shop before my boss gets mad at me for being late. Again."

As they ran to the workshop, the exact same questions ran through Ahsoka's mind. She tried to push them out so they wouldn't cloud her mind, but she couldn't.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Ahsoka thought _Am I sick? Am I nervous? Ugh! Is it just stress? Or something else?_

They got to the workshop right before Ahsoka's shift started. They walked into the shop and Ahsoka took off her hood and cloak.

"Morning sir," she said to her boss.

Her boss didn't respond to her because he was 'busy'. Ahsoka walked to the back and got to work on some machines that had some problems.

"ARFIVE! Can you hand me the toolbox?" Ahsoka was fixing her starfighter because she was on break and had nothing better to do. Arfive handed her the toolbox.

"Thank you."

The sun was starting to set which meant that Ahsoka was about to go home.

"Arfive. Time to go home."

Arfive rolled over to Ahsoka so they could go. They walked into the shop so Ahsoka could get her things. Her boss wasn't there which was kinda unusual to Ahsoka.

"Arfive," she said while getting her things, "See if you can use your scanners to find out what time my boss left. Usually he leaves a lot later."

Arfive used his scanners to try to find out what time her boss left, but after a while, Arfive gave a sad beep noise.

"It's OK buddy," Ahsoka said putting on her hood, "You tried your best. But now that I think about it, that is kinda weird."

Ahsoka and Arfive then walked into the dark and cold night. The town was deserted because of how late it was. All you could hear was Ahsoka's footsteps and Arfive's sirbos moving. Once they got home, Ahsoka noticed something rather unusual. She normally sees her father sitting in the kitchen waiting for her to come home, but he wasn't there.

"DAD," Ahsoka shouted, "I'm home! Do you need anything?"

There was no reply. All was silent. This creeped Ahsoka out a little bit because she normally would come home to a dad that would constantly yell, but tonight was just silence as a reply to everything.

She took off her hood and headed up the stairs to her room. As she went up, she heard Arfive make a small whimper beep noise.

"Well," Ahsoka said, "You coming or not?"

Arfive activated his side-rockets and flew up the stairs. Ahsoka started to laugh at the little droid.

"Oh Arfive. You make me laugh."

Ahsoka went into her room and took of her cloak and backpack. While taking off her boots and belt, she stared into the night sky. Tears started to roll down her eyes. Arfive made a small, sad, beep noise

 _Oh Ani. I miss you so dearly._

Ahsoka wiped the tears away so her emotions wouldn't cloud her mind. She then took off the half heart necklace that had _Skyguy_ engraved in it and then climbed into her bed.

A lot of things started to float around in her mind as she stared at the bright full moon in the endless black night that she always sees. Tears rolled down her eyes again, but she didn't bother to clear them away. She clenched her pillow, trying to hold back her pain and loss, but she couldn't.

"Anakin," she whispered through her tears, "I miss you. I love you."

She then turned to Arfive and said "Shut down, Arfive. Time for bed."

Arfive shut down and Ahsoka turned off her light. She then turned to her window again and tears rolled down her eyes again. Ahsoka then closed her eyes and still had tears falling.

 _Someday, we will be reunited, Anakin Skywalker. You will always be in my heart. I love you._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Anakin Skywalker**

The sun shined through the windows of Anakin's apartment. He could see the sun even through his closed eyes. Anakin then put his head under his pillow to block out the sun.

"Anakin," a voice said, "Time to get up. The Council is expecting us."

"Five more minutes," Anakin said, still having his head under his pillow.

"Well then," the voice said, "Looks like I'm going to have to get the cold water. Again."

Anakin's eyes shot open and he threw the pillow.

"Don't you dare get the water!"

"Sorry. It would have been the only way to get you up."

"Sorry for throwing the pillow at you, Obi-Wan."

"It's quite alright," Obi-Wan said, "This is only the seventh time you thrown it at me this week."

"Shut up," Anakin said getting out of bed, "Just go and wait for me while I change into some cloths."

"OK," Obi-Wan said, "But don't fall back asleep cause I've got an ice cold bucket of water with your name on it."

Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin and left the bedroom to let Anakin change.

"Obi-Wan," he said, "You never change. That's why you're like my father."

This is Anakin Skywalker:

He is twenty years old. He had a Padawan named Ahsoka, but she was forced to leave Coruscant at age sixteen. Anakin is known to be the youngest Jedi alive to ever get a Padawan at age sixteen. Ahsoka was fourteen when she was assigned to Anakin.

Anakin was born on a planet called Tatooine and was a slave with his mother. He was nine years old when he became the Padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin had built a droid named C-3PO, or his nickname for him, Threepio, to help his mother. But now he just helps around the apartment. He also has an astromech droid name R2-D2, or his nickname for him Artoo, was a gift given to him by his friend, Padme Amidala.

He has a secret. It's something that no one can find out about. Anakin has feeling for Ahsoka. He thinks about her every day and every night. He worries about her because he doesn't know what's going on with her. Anakin's worries are starting to give him nightmares about Ahsoka. He tries to push them out so they wouldn't cloud his mind, but he can't. He always has the same questions floating in his mind like

 _Is she OK?_

 _Does she still love me?_

 _Did she find someone else?_

 _Did she forget about me?_

These questions always boggled in the back of his mind. He always wishes that the Council didn't decide accuse his love and make her go away. Anakin has made a commitment since that day that he will find Ahsoka and he will be reunited with her and they will be happy together. But sadly, that commitment hasn't been fulfilled because he doesn't know where Ahsoka's home planet is.

As Anakin put on his boots and belt on, there was a noise. A beep noise to be exact. It had sounded like it came from his closet.

"Artoo," he said, "Is that you? Don't you dare try to scare me like you did last week cause I swear on this millennium."

Artoo came rolling out of the closet and made a beep noise. Anakin went over to the closet and knelt down next to Artoo.

"Hey. Don't be sad. But you got to admit, what you did last week was hilarious."

Artoo beeped in joy to hear Anakin say that. Artoos beeping noise made Anakin laugh.

"You're too funny, buddy."

Anakin then got up off the floor and went over to his bedside. He put on his robes and grabbed his necklace that had the engraving _Snips_ on it. He then sighed and looked into the capital of Coruscant.

"I hope you're OK, Ahsoka. I miss you so much."

He put the necklace on and put it under his cloths so no one could see it. Anakin then heard a knock at the door. He went and answered it. It was Obi-Wan.

"Thank goodness your up," he said, "I was about to get the bucket."

"I've been up since that threat to pour the ice water on me. But you haven't done it yet."

Obi-Wan laughed at his former Padawan. Anakin then turned to Artoo and called him.

"Come on, Artoo."

Artoo then came over to Anakin and Obi-Wan and they headed to the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator took them down to their starfighters. Once the elevator got to the bottom, Anakin and Obi-Wan went to their starfighters to get to the Jedi Temple. Anakin went into his yellow starfighter and Artoo followed and Obi-Wan went into his red starfighter. The two starfighters then lifted off the ground and flew to the Jedi Temple.

As they flew to the Jedi Temple, Anakin started to think about Ahsoka. He then started to have those questions boggle in his mind again. Anakin quickly pushed them out of his mind so Obi-Wan wouldn't suspect anything.

 _"Anakin. Are you OK? You seem really quiet this morning?"_ Obi-Wan said over Anakin's intercom.

"Yeah. I'm fine Obi-Wan. No need to worry about me."

 _"OK. It's just normally you tell me about those nightmares you've been having. Did they finally go away?"_

"Yeah. They went away. Don't worry."

 _"Anakin, you're lying to me. I can tell by the tone in your voice. Now tell me, did they go away? If they haven't yet, you can always go to Master Yoda for help."_

"OK fine. You got me. But trust me, I don't need anyone's help. They'll go away. I can handle it."

 _"Alright Anakin. But again, if you need any help, I'm here."_

Anakin and Obi-Wan got to the Jedi Temple and landed their starfighters. They got out and headed to the Council Chambers. Anakin started to wonder why they wanted to see them, so he asked Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Yes?"

"Why is the Council wanting to see us? Did we do something wrong on a previous mission?"

"This has nothing to do with our missions. In fact, it reflects mostly on you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, my young Padawan. It's about what happened two years ago. It's about you and Ahsoka."

Anakin then stopped in his tracks at that name. Obi-Wan then looked back at his former Padawan.

"Don't ever say that name ever again," Anakin yelled, "Didn't we say that we would never bring that up?"

Obi-Wan walked to Anakin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I remember. But this not only reflects on that situation, it reflects on all of us."

"What do you mean, Master? How does this reflect on all of us and not just me and Ahsoka?"

"Just wait until we get to the Council. It'll be easier if they explain the situation to you, Anakin."

Obi-Wan and Anakin continued to walk until they got to the Council. Anakin's heart raced because he didn't know what was going on.

 _If this has something to do with Ahsoka, the commitment will have to be made. I'm not letting her go easily._

They entered the Council Chambers and everyone was staring at Anakin. This made Anakin's heart go up to his neck. It raced as fast as the Pod Race he was in when he was younger back on Tatooine.

"Young Skywalker," Mace said, "Please stand in the center."

"OK," Anakin said. He walked into the center of the Chamber and every Jedi was looking at him. Even his own Master.

 _What's going on? Why am I standing? I feel like I'm going to be sick._

"Scared, you are," Yoda said, "Heart racing, it is."

Anakin was surprised that the eight hundred year old Jedi noticed his feelings so easily.

"Y-yes. It is."

 _Calm down, Anakin and everything will be fine._ Anakin thought.

Anakin started to get really nervous. This has never happened before since he was put on the Council.

"So," he stuttered, "Why did you call me and Obi-Wan here?

"Not you and Obi-Wan," Mace said, "Just you, Anakin. This is concerning you and your former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

At the name of his former Padawan, Anakin's temper went to his head.

"Don't say that name! I thought we discussed that we would never bring that up!" Anakin yelled.

He was so mad, he wanted to just walked out of the Chambers, get into his starfighter, fly back to his apartment and just scream and cry. Anakin wanted to let his anger, pain, and loss out so badly, but holding it in was like a boiling pot of water, covered up and waiting to overflow so it can explode.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "We need to bring it up. This regards the Republic, you and Ahsoka."

"What?"

"It's about the Sith Lord. The one we've been looking for."

"If he hurts Ahsoka, I swear on this millennium, he will never see the light of day again!"

Anakin's temper rose even higher. He was about to have tears fall from his eyes, but he didn't.

"Anakin," Mace said, "Calm down. Listen. The Sith Lord has made a threat to us."

"What kind of a threat, Master Windu?" Anakin asked still boiling with anger.

"He's threatening to kill Ahsoka-"

"WHAT!?" Anakin screamed, "The Sith Lord is going to kill the lo- I mean my Padawan! Why?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said standing up, "Calm down. Just let Master Windu finish. Breathe. Just. Breathe."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin then took deep breaths to calm himself down and turn his temper and anger down.

"OK," he said, "I'm OK now."

"Good," Obi-Wan said sitting back down, "Continue Master Windu."

"As I was saying," Mace continued, "He's threatening to kill Ahsoka if…"

"If what, Master Windu," Anakin asked in concern.

"If the Republic doesn't surrender. Or else we all die."

This shocked Anakin. He was at a loss for words. This was something he had never dealt with before in his life of a Jedi or a Master. Anakin bite his lower lip. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Tears started to fall from his blue eyes. So he decided to just go.

"I-I'm really sorry. I need to go now."

Anakin then turned and ran out of the Chamber, tears falling down his cheeks.

"ANAKIN!" Everyone in the Chamber yelled his name, but Anakin just kept running until he got to his starfighter

"Artoo," Anakin cried through is tears, "We're going. Don't ask questions."

He jumped into his starfighter and closed the hatch. He sat there for a little bit, crying and whipping his tears and looking at the half heart necklace around his neck. Anakin then saw someone running down the stairs. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin quickly took control and lifted the starfighter of the ground and flew away from the Jedi Temple. Back to his apartment.

"ANAKIN," Obi-Wan yelled, "ANAKIN! ANAKIN!"

It was no use. Anakin was already gone.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "What has gotten into you?"

Obi-Wan then went back up the stairs and back to the Council Chambers.

Anakin's yellow starfighter landed on the ground near his apartment. He opened the hatch and let Artoo out of his droid socket on his starfighter. He quickly got to the elevator with Artoo behind him and closed the elevator door. He was still crying, but harder by the minute. He put his hand over his mouth to hide his sounds. The elevator door opened and he ran out.

"Master Anakin," Threepio said, "That was a short-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT THREEPIO!" Anakin cried running past him. Anakin ran to his room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

"Artoo," Threepio said, "Why is Master Anakin crying? Did you do something to make him upset?"

Artoo started to explain what happened with his beeping noises. Luckily, Threepio could understand him.

"Is that so?"

Artoo beeped again.

"Well that's not good. Hopefully Master Anakin will be OK."

Anakin fell onto his bed and cried into his pillow. He didn't make any noise. He just had tears falling from his eyes like flowing water falls. He then looked up from his pillow and into the center of Coruscant. Anakin got up off his bed and went up to the window. He took off his robe and leaned against the wall. He took the necklace out from under his cloths and held it in between his mechanical fingers. Tears fell from his red and puffy eyes again.

"Ahsoka," he whispered through his tears, "I will find you. I won't let the Sith Lord or anyone kill you. You are my angel. I will make the commitment of protecting you. If only I knew where you were."

Anakin stopped holding the necklace between his mechanical fingers and let it fall back against his neck. He then looked away from the window and put his arm on the wall. He put his head on top of his arm and cried even harder.

"I love you. I won't let anything get you. You're my angel. I won't let the demons kill you. I promise, I will find you. Whatever it takes, I will find you. I love you. More than anything in the world."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Finding Out**

Ahsoka was outside working on her starfighter. She was covered in oil and sweat.

"Arfive," she said, "Try turning on the fighter. I've been working on this thing for hours."

Arfive turned on the starfighter, but it wasn't activating.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS THING FOR HOURS!"

Ahsoka threw the towel she had on her shoulder at the fighter. She was really tired from working so hard. Ahsoka then heard her father.

"AHSOKA!" he yelled "SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Alright dad. I'll be right there."

Ahsoka picked up her towel and started to wipe off the sweat and oil off her face and arms.

She walked inside the house and saw a familiar face.

"LUX! YOU CAME!"

"There's my girlfriend."

Lux Bontari is Ahsoka's boyfriend. They were together before Ahsoka went to the Jedi Temple, but ever since that day two years ago, they've been dating again. She always has a weird feeling around him. Kind of like he's not the guy she thinks he is. Ahsoka doesn't usually feel happy around him, but he's the only way to get Anakin out of her mind.

"Why are all oily and sweaty?" Lux asked

"Oh," Ahsoka said wiping the oil and sweat off her skin, "Just fixing my starfighter. It still has a few bugs in it, but I think I got them all."

Lux looked behind Ahsoka and saw her red starfighter and he asked, "Why do you still even have that thing? You aren't a Jedi anymore. Forget about the past."

"I was offered to keep it and I accepted." Ahsoka said surprised at her boyfriend.

"Oh." Lux said. He looked at his girlfriend and said to her "How about I take you out to get your mind off that fighter. Would you like that?"

Ahsoka was surprised that Lux wanted to take her away from her work. Although, she did need a break. After a little bit of thinking, Ahsoka finally said, "Sure. Why not?"

"Great." Lux said grabbing her hand. He then looked at her father and said "I'll have her home soon, sir. No need to worry."

Lux and Ahsoka were out for hours until dark. As they headed back to Ahsoka's house, Ahsoka heard something.

"Lux." she said, "Run."

"What?" he asked.

"JUST RUN! AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU GET TO MY PLACE! GO!"

Lux started to run and Ahsoka took out her twin lightsabers.

"WHO'S THERE?" she yelled in demand, "SHOW YOURSELF! I'M A JEDI! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

The person came out of its hiding place and Ahsoka turned pale. It was the Street Boys! The Street Boys is a gang that ambushes people late at night, especially girls. It was a gang made up of five boys: James, Nick, Bane, Kaden, and Felix. Ahsoka hated all of them, especially Felix. He was the one who always went for the girls. The five boys approached the eighteen year old Jedi. Ahsoka started to back up, but someone grabbed her from behind.

"HEY!" she screamed, "LET ME GO!"

"Now, now. Don't get all twisted, or else it'll ruin your beauty."

She turned her head and saw who was holding her. Her eyes started to turn red and yellow.

"FELIX!"

"Well done, Ahsoka. Why are your eyes not so beautiful anymore, my love?"

She pulled away from Felix and growled.

"First, I'm not your love. Second, my eyes only turn this color when someone makes me so angry. And third, you have thirty seconds to get you and your gangs' butts out of here before I slash you all to bits. STARTING WITH YOU!"

Ahsoka's blood started to rise and she became so angry. The Street Boys didn't leave. Felix moved closer to her. As he approached Ahsoka, she punched him and elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him onto the ground.

"ANYONE ELSE!" she screamed at the others.

"Oh shoot!" James shouted.

"That girl has some sick moves." Kaden shrieked.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, MAN!" Bane shouted.

Nick grabbed Felix off the ground, bloody and bruised. As the gang ran off, Ahsoka's eyes returned to their original blue color. She started to gasp for air after what she'd just done. Ahsoka looked at her hands and saw them covered in blood. She quickly ran from where she was back to her house. When she got inside, her father and Lux were waiting at the table.

"Ahsoka." Lux said running up to her, "Are you OK? Why are your hands so red?"

"I got ambushed." Ahsoka said sitting down, "By the Street Boys."

Before her father could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Ahsoka," he said, "Can you go upstairs?"

"Uh," she said in surprise, "OK."

Ahsoka quickly went up to her room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her bed and lied down. Arfive came over to her bedside and beeped.

"Arfive," she said getting up, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I just had a meet with the Street Boys."

Arfive beeped in anger at the name.

"It's fine. I took care of them."

Ahsoka went over to her bathroom and washed off the blood from her hands. After her hands were clean, she went back to her room and sat down on her bed. As she sat there, she could hear voices coming from downstairs. She got up off her bed and pressed her ear to her door.

 _"Is she upstairs?" a voice said._

 _"Yes." her father said._

 _"Now," Lux said, "Can we just get this over with? Sidious won't be very happy if we wait much longer?"_

 _Sidious?_ Ahsoka thought. _The Sith are here?_

 _"Of course." a voice said, "Droid. Get the call ready. It's time."_

 _"Yes sir," the droid said._

 _What's going on down there?_ Ahsoka thought. _I'm going down there and seeing._

She quietly opened her door and snuck downstairs. She stopped in the middle of the stairway so they wouldn't see her. Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw her father, Lux, droids, and Count Dooku! She couldn't believe her eyes. Her own father and boyfriend have betrayed her! Ahsoka put her hand over her mouth to mute her breathing and listened.

"Now," Ahsoka's father said, "Lux. Do you have it ready to show the Lord?"

"Yes." he said, "I do."

Ahsoka saw Lux holding a needle with a liquid in it, but she didn't know what it was. She continued to listen.

"This looks fantastic." Dooku laughed, "Wait until Sidious sees this."

 _Sees what?_ Ahsoka thought. _What's going on? Why is my father and boyfriend doing this?_

Ahsoka then saw a hologram appear. It was Darth Sidious! She couldn't believe it. Everyone bowed before him. Ahsoka stepped up the stairs a little bit so Sidious wouldn't see her.

 _"Dooku."_ Sidious' hologram said, _"It's so good to see you."_

"My Lord," everyone said.

 _"Is the girl upstairs?"_ his hologram asked.

"Yes, my Lord." Lux said, "We sent her up to her room before Dooku came."

 _"Good, good. Everything is going just as I predicted it would."_

"Luckily she doesn't know that we were the ones who hired Barris to blow up the Temple and blame Ahsoka for it." Dooku laughed.

 _WHAT!?_ Ahsoka thought _, THEY HIRED BARRIS TO BLOW UP THE TEMPLE? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

"My Lord," Ahsoka's father said, "When will we inject the poison into her? I'm dying to see that girl fall."

 _What is he talking about?_ Ahsoka thought. _Is that what's in that needle Lux is holding? This is becoming a plan to take the Jedi down from the heart._

 _"Soon,"_ the hologram said, _"And when that poison hits her blood, she will be ours."_

 _NO!_ Ahsoka shouted in her mind. _I can't become a Sith! I-I have to find Anakin. I need him. I need to warn the Jedi before it's too late!_

Ahsoka slowly walked backwards up the stairs, still looking at her father, Lux, and Dooku. When she got to the top, she ran to her room and closed the door. She started to pack her backpack as quickly as she could.

"Arfive," Ahsoka panicked, "We need to go. Now! Locate Coruscant. I'm about to be poisoned and join the Dark Side."

Arfive beeped and headed to the window.

"Smart idea buddy."

Ahoska jumped out the window and Arfive followed behind. Once they hit the ground, Arfive pulled up a map of the galaxy and showed Ahsoka how far it was to Coruscant.

"That's not far," she said surprisingly, "If I'd know this sooner, then Anakin and I would be together and happy and in love!"

When she screamed that, Ahsoka got scared because of how loud it was. She then heard her father yelling.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE KNOWS!"

"FIND HER!" Dooku yelled.

"C'mon Arfive." Ahsoka said running, "Let's get outta here!"

As they ran to her starfighter, Ahsoka heard Lux yell "SHE'S HEADING TO HER STARFIGHTER! SHE'S GOING TO CORUSCANT!"

Ahsoka ran even faster to her starfighter so she wouldn't get injected with the virus. When they got to the starfighter, Ahsoka jumped into the cockpit and closed the hatch. She turned on the starfighter, but nothing was working.

"Arfive," she said flicking switches inside her cockpit, "Try and see if you can get the fighter started."

Arfive took control of the fighter and tried to fix them. While Arfive did that, Ahsoka saw droids running towards the starfighter and Dooku, Lux, and her father not far behind the droids.

"ARFIVE! HURRY!"

Arfive beeped and saw it on her translator:

I CAN'T FIX IT.

"Great. Now what do we do?"

Ahsoka looked to her side and saw the droids getting closer. She had no other choice. She had to run. Ahsoka popped open the hatch and jumped out of the cockpit. Arfive popped out of his droid socket and followed behind Ahsoka. They ran from the fighter to the abandoned town and into the outskirts.

"I think we lost them Arfive." Ahsoka said panting and catching her breath, "Arfive? Arfive! ARFIVE!"

Ahsoka noticed that Arfive was gone! She started calling his name and waited for a beep, but all she heard was the echo of her own voice.

"Arfive. Where are you?" Ahsoka said, sitting on the ground.

"What, you mean this thing?"

Ahsoka jumped and took out her lightsabers. She turned around and saw Dooku, Lux, her father, and the droids. She pulled the blades out and put them in a crisscross position in-front of her.

"Where's Arfive?" Ahsoka demanded from the betrayers.

"We took care of him when you were running. And just a piece of advice, you might wanna fix him." Lux said.

He threw something at Ahoska and she was shocked at what was lying before her. ARFIVE! She put the blades back in and clipped one of the lightsabers back onto her belt. She fell to her knees and examined the damaged droid. She noticed that he had bullets in him and dent marks. She couldn't bear to see this. It was one of the worst things that has happened to her. But it was to her best friend. What else is she suppose to do? Ahsoka slowly stood up from her knees, tears falling from her blue eyes, and one of her lighsabers in hand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Ahsoka yelled through her tears.

"We put him in his place." Dooku laughed, "And now we're going to do the same with you."

"I'll never betray the Jedi! You will pay for all you've done in this war. You will pay for separating ME FROM ANAKIN! MY TRUE LOVE!"

Ahsoka was so angry at that moment. Her conscious was telling her to calm down.

 _Calm down Ahsoka. Do you want to become one with the Dark Side? Or would you want to be happy with Anakin?_

Ahsoka calmed down and put the lightsaber back onto her belt.

"Smart move." Dooku said.

Ahsoka had tears falling from her eyes, but she hid them well. She then saw that Lux was gone.

 _Where's Lux? OH NO! This isn't good._

Ahsoka then felt something hit her in the back of her head. She fainted and her vision became blurry. Through her blur vision, she saw Lux and heard him say as her vision went blank "Not."

Anakin awoke, panting and screaming.

"AHSOKA!"

He looked around and saw that it was just a dream. The sheets stuck to him because of his nightmare. Or was it? He untangled himself from his sheets and got changed. While he changed, his head was spinning and had hot tears falling down his cheeks. When he finished, he put on his robe, hood, and necklace. He ran to Artoo and turned him on.

"Artoo," Anakin whispered, "We need to get to the Temple. NOW! I just had a nightmare. I think Ahsoka might be dying or being hurt."

Anakin ran out of his room and to his starfighter, parked on his balcony. He jumped into the cockpit and closed the hatch. He then put his headset on and buckled in.

"Artoo." Anakin said starting the fighter, "Contact Obi-Wan and tell him to meet me at the Jedi Temple. And tell him that's urgent. It regards the threat the Council told me earlier today."

Artoo quickly contacted Obi-Wan as the fighter lifted off the ground and to the Temple.

 _"Anakin. Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"_

"Sorry, Master, but this is an emergency. I had a nightmare."

" _Anakin, you know you can-"_

"THIS WAS NO ORDINARY NIGHTMARE! It was about Ahsoka. She was getting hurt. It felt so real. I think she got captured. This regards that threat you told me about earlier."

 _"WHAT!? Don't worry. I'll meet you at the Temple in a little bit."_

"Thank you Master. Skywalker out."

Anakin ended the call and pushed his boosters into full gear to get to the Temple faster. When the Jedi Temple came into view, Anakin put his engine into high gear. Once he hit the ground, Anakin unbuckled and took of his headset. He put the necklace under his cloths and opened the hatch and put his hood on. He jumped out of the cockpit and waited for Obi-Wan. Anakin saw Obi-Wan and ran up to his starfighter.

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin yelled.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled jumping out of his fighter's cockpit with his hood on.

"Obi-Wan, I think Ahsoka's in trouble. I think she's-she's-she's-" Anakin couldn't say it, but instead, tears fell from his eyes. Obi-Wan saw Anakin crying and hugged him to make the pain go away.

"I think Ahsoka's dying!" Anakin said through his tears, "Master, she's dying."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said letting him go, "How are you so sure she's dying? It was probably a dream."

"It felt so real." Anakin said wiping his tears away, "Like the ones I had about my mother before she… died."

"Anakin, if this is like the ones you had before your mother died, then we are in big trouble."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE STANDING OUT HERE FOR?!"

"I don't know. You were the one who called me up at two in the morning!"

"Sorry, but let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

"Agreed."

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked up the Temple steps and headed to the Council Chambers for further investigation about this. When they reached the Chambers, everyone was there.

"This had better be important, Skywalker." Mace said angrily.

"It is." Anakin said, "It's about Ahsoka. I had a nightmare about her being hurt and dying. It felt so real, like the ones I had before my mother died."

"I told Anakin before we came in here that if it was like the ones he had before his mother died, then we're in big trouble." Obi-Wan said.

"Correct you both are," Yoda said, "Ahsoka dying, not, but hurt she is. Badly."

Anakin started to panic at what Yoda said. He started to have tears fall from his eyes again. Anakin breathed heavily and clenched his head. He thought he was going to faint. Anakin started to lose his balance and fell, but Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the ground.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Are you OK? You got me scared like you were dying."

"We have to find her." Anakin said.

"What?"

"WE HAVE TO FIND HER!" he said getting up, "She's my Padawan and she's too young to die."

"But one problem, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"What's that?"

"We don't know where she is."

Ahsoka woke up and saw she was off the ground. She looked around and saw she was in a cell.

 _So that's why Lux hit me in the head._ Ahsoka thought, _When I get my hands on him and the rest of the Sith, they will pay for destroying mine and Anakin's happiness!_

Ahsoka tried to break free of the chains that were holding her, but it was no use. She then saw something shining in the light. Her twin lightsabers! Ahsoka used the Force to grab them. When they reached her hands, she pulled the blades out and cut free of the chain. The chains were off, but not the cuffs, but this didn't bother her. She put the blades in and place the lightsabers on her belt.

"Now to find a way out of this cell." she said to herself.

The cell was not that big, but big enough for her to walk around in. After searching for a while, she gave up.

 _This is hopeless._ Ahsoka thought, _Anakin and I will never be together again. And I'll be stuck in this cell forever until the poison- THE POISON! I completely forgot about it. Forget about sitting here, I'm getting outta here!_

Ahsoka got up off the floor and started to think.

 _OK. If I were a Sith and locked up a Jedi, where would I hide the key?_

She looked around for the key. Ahsoka then saw something on the cell door. The lock! She ran up to it and started to look for the key.

 _It's gotta be outside of the cell. The Sith may be evil, but they aren't stupid. Unless a droid put me in here._

Ahsoka looked around until she saw the key, sitting on a desk. She slid her arms through the cell door and used the Force to grab the key. Once the key was in her hand, Ahsoka put it into the lock and opened the door.

 _Dooku, you are so stupid to leave me in a cell without a guard. You probably want me to escape. Wait. It's a trap! Well, there's only one way to find out._

She walked out of the cell and out of the cell room. Ahsoka snuck around the area so that she wouldn't encounter any droids, but there were no droids.

 _Weird. Why are there no droids? This is becoming rather fishy. It's definitely a trap. No question. Well, time to spring it._

Ahsoka started to walk down the corridors without sneaking around, but stayed on guard just in case.

 _Where am I? This place looks familiar. But how come I don't know where I am?_

She continued to walk until she came to a door. She walked through the door. She heard voices and hid behind a box.

"Count Dooku," a droid said, "She's escape. For all we know, she could be on her way here."

"Let her," Dooku laughed, "It's all part of my plan. Ahsoka will fall, along with the rest of the Jedi and her precious Skywalker."

Ahsoka made a small growl at what she just heard. She continued to listen, even though she wanted to attack, she couldn't reveal herself.

"When can I kill that brat!" her father yelled, "I want her dead."

"Can I kill him, Count?" Lux asked evilly.

She didn't hear Dooku say anything, so she peeked over the box to see. She saw Dooku nod and then Lux pulled out a gun. He pointed it at her father's head and pulled the trigger and he fell. Ahsoka was shocked at the sight of that. She sank back behind the box and thought to herself.

 _OH MY GOSH! Lux just killed my father. Well he kinda deserved it, but Lux did it! I thought it would have been Dooku or a droid or someone else._

"Wait," Dooku said, "I sense something. Someone's been watching us."

Dooku got up out of his chair.

"She's here."

 _OH NO!_

A super battle droid came up from behind Ahsoka and grabbed her.

"HEY! LET ME GO!"

The droid picked her up by her arms with the help of another droid and brought her to Dooku.

"Why hello there, Ahsoka Tano." Dooku said.

He got up out of his chair and walked over to Ahsoka. He grabbed her lightsabers and took them off her belt.

"Count Dooku." Ahsoka growled, "And my ex-boyfriend who betrayed me. Lux."

"Hello Ahsoka," Lux smirked.

"What do you want with me? And why do you want to inject me with that poison!?"

"You'll see in a little bit, youngling." Dooku said.

"I'M NOT A YOUNGLING ANYMORE! I'M A JEDI KNIGHT!"

"Not for much longer."

"What?"

"Lux," Dooku said still looking at the Jedi, "Get the call ready. It is time for Skywalker to fall."

"NO!"

After a while of searching for where Ahsoka could be, Anakin gave up.

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" he yelled.

Everyone looked away at their holograms and looked at Anakin. He had tears falling from his eyes. He looked away from everyone and sat in his chair. Anakin buried his face into his hands and cried.

"I'm never going to find her," Anakin said quietly, "I miss her so much. Where are you Ahsoka? Where are you, Snips? Where are you, my love?"

Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and rubbed his back.

"Anakin, we will find her." Obi-Wan said, "We just need to keep looking."

"No, Obi-Wan," Anakin cried "We've been looking forever. I'm never going to see her again."

Anger boiled through him and he stood up.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYONE'S FAULT! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!"

Anakin was so mad, he punched a wall, causing it to almost break.

"Why?" Anakin choked, "Why did you do this to us?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said walking up to him, "Calm down. You're scaring me. Please. Calm down."

Just as Obi-Wan got to Anakin, a call was coming in. But from who?

 _"Why hello there Obi-Wan Kenobi and Skywalker."_

Anakin turned around and with his red, puffy eyes, he was looking at Count Dooku.

"DOOKU!" Anakin screamed, "What do you want?!"

 _"It's not what I want."_ Dooku laughed, _"It's what she wants."_

The hologram moved aside and in came a girl. Anakin was petrified at who it was.

"AHSOKA!"

 _"SKYGUY! HELP ME!"_

"Where are you? Ahsoka! AHSOKA!"

 _"I don't know!"_

Ahsoka started to cry at what she was in. Anakin felt the same. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His love, in pain.

 _"Master. Help me. Please. I-I-I-"_

 _"That's enough."_ Dooku said, _"Droid. Take her away. And get it ready."_

"NO! AHSOKA!"

Anakin tried to reach her, but he snapped back to reality to find out that it was just a hologram.

 _"Master! HELP!"_

"Ahsoka! No!"

Ahsoka was dragged away and Anakin clenched his teeth. Anger and fear boiled inside of him. He couldn't figure out which emotion to take at that moment.

 _"Don't worry,"_ Dooku laughed, _"She can be yours again. That is if you can find her before she becomes one with the Dark Side. I must go now. Goodbye, Jedi."_

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITH HER!" Anakin yelled pulling out his lightsaber and going straight through the hologram.

He fell and pulled himself up quickly, only to find the hologram gone. Everyone was staring at him with surprised looks on their faces. Anakin put his blade back in and put his lightsaber on his belt.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said walking slowly towards him, "It's going to be OK. We'll find her."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said.

"Yes Anakin?"

"I'm scared."

He started to cry and Obi-Wan walked up to him and hugged him.

"I miss her so much," Anakin cried clenching Obi-Wan.

He then whispered into Obi-Wan's ear "I love her."

"I know Anakin," Obi-Wan said looking at the chain around his neck, "I know."

"ANAKIN! ANI! SKYGUY!"

"Shut up!" Lux yelled and kicked Ahsoka.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Ahsoka cried, "Why?"

"Now." Dooku said.

Lux nodded and took the needle out of his pocket. He jammed it into Ahsoka's back. He pushed the poison into her body. A sharp pain went through to her bones and her eyes shrunk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ahsoka fell to the ground in pain from the needle and the poison invading her bloodstreams. Lux pulled the needle out from Ahsoka's back. She screamed in pain. Hot tears streamed down her face as the virus took over her body.

"Anakin," Ahsoka cried quietly, "I love you. Don't forget that. You are my one and only love."

Her vision became blurry and she passed out. Her skin turned a darker shade and veins started to form. She twitched.

"Welcome to the Dark Side Ahsoka Tano," Dooku laughed, "Or should I say… Ahsoka Slayer."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Search and Rescue Team**

Anakin was still crying into Obi-Wan when Yoda said "Skywalker. Fear, no more. Control it, you must."

Anakin pulled away from Obi-Wan and cleaned his tears away.

"Better?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, much better." Obi-Wan said.

"Now had you suppose we find Ahsoka? Everywhere we've looked, we've found nothing. There has to be a way to find her."

A brilliant plan then sparked in Anakin's mind.

"Master Windu." Anakin said, "Is there a way to trace a hologram call?"

"Yes," Mace said, "There is. What made you come up with that idea?"

"It just came to me. My mind can sometimes work in mysterious ways."

Mace showed Anakin to the hologram projector that was in the Council room. Anakin started to get to work.

He reached into the projector's hologram calls until he found the most recent one. Anakin played back the footage. As the footage played again, he was looking for a way to make it visible for them to see where the call came from. It took him a while until he found the right plug to do that. He plugged it in and the planet name projected. Anakin was shocked at the name.

"No." Anakin said petrified, "No. NO! I promised myself I would never go back there. That's where the war started!"

Ahsoka was on Geonosis. That's where the Clone Wars started and how Anakin got his mechanical arm. He fought Count Dooku and he cut off his arm.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "We have to go there if you want to save Ahsoka."

He then walked closer to Anakin and whispered "As you said earlier, you love her."

"I do." Anakin whispered back, "But I promised myself I would never go back to Geonosis for any reason at all. But this regards Ahsoka, so I'm going to have to."

Anakin turned to everyone in the room.

"Guys," he said, "We're returning to Geonosis."

"Skywalker." Mace said, "You said that you didn't want to go back there after what happened last time.

"I know, Master Windu." Anakin said looking away, "I know I promised myself I wouldn't go back to Geonosis, but this is my Padawan we're talking about."

"Alright." Mace said.

"We don't have much time," Anakin said, "I'll get Rex and Obi-Wan can get Cody. We'll gather up the clones and get ready to leave for Geonosis."

"Alright," Mace said, "May the Force be with you Skywalker and Kenobi."

"May the Force be with you, Master Windu." Anakin and Obi-Wan said.

The two Jedi then exited the Council Chambers.

 _Don't worry Ahsoka. I'm coming for you._

Anakin paced back and forth in his chambers as the ship lifted into space and headed to Geonosis. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said still pacing.

The door opened and Captain Rex stepped in.

"General," Rex said, "We need you to come onto the bridge and tell us what the plan is when we get to Geonosis."

"Of course, Rex." Anakin said.

Anakin and Rex walked out of Anakin's chambers and walked to the bridge. When they stepped onto the bridge, Anakin saw all the clones there and Obi-Wan with Commander Cody.

"General Skywalker," a clone said, "What's the plan?"

"Well," he said, "I haven't really thought of anything. Yet. But I do have something we can try. It may work.

The clones gather around Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped to Anakin's side.

"OK," Anakin said, "Here's the plan: When we get to Geonosis, I'm sure it's going to be infested with droids. We'll destroy them all in the air. Once they've all been destroyed, we'll land. A few of the clones are going to have to stand guard and make sure no one tries to get in. Me, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the clones will go and find Ahsoka. Once we find Ahsoka, we'll head back to Couruscant."

"Yes sir," everyone said.

"Alright," Anakin said, "Men. To your ships!"

The clones separated to their ships.

"I hope this plan works." Anakin said walking to his fighter.

"It will." Obi-Wan said walking to his fighter.

Anakin jumped into his cockpit and closed the hatch. He then put his headset on and buckled in. Anakin the turned his channel to the clone channel so he would be able to hear the clones.

"Everyone ready?" Anakin asked.

 _"Yes sir!"_ they said.

"Obi-Wan?"

 _"As always Anakin."_

The hanger doors opened as the ship landed onto Geonosis. Anakin gave the signal and everyone flew out onto Geonosis. Anakin flew with Obi-Wan by his side and the clones flew behind them. As they flew lower to the ground, they could see tons of droids in the air and ground.

"SPLIT UP!" Anakin yelled pulling up.

Half of the clones flew down, half to the left, half to the right, and the rest stayed with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled, "To your left!"

Obi-Wan saw the droids and shot them down.

"Nice shot, Master. You still got it in you."

 _"Be quiet Anakin. At least you didn't turn this into a game."_

"Not yet, I haven't."

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued shoot down the droids in the air and on the ground. Anakin looked in all directions and saw tones of clones dying. He wanted to save them, but he only wanted to save one person that day. Ahsoka. He looked forward and saw something coming into view. Anakin gasped. The Coliseum! That's where he, Obi-Wan, and Padme were taken after the incident at the Droid Factory.

"MASTER!" Anakin yelled, "THE COLISEUM!"

Obi-Wan looked forward and saw it.

 _"That must be where Ahsoka is."_ Obi-Wan replied.

"You're right." Anakin said.

Anakin then turned to the clone channel.

"Troops! Regroup! We're going into the Coliseum."

 _"Copy Red 5."_ Rex said.

The clones regrouped and flew to Anakin and Obi-Wan. As they flew closer to the ground, droids started to fire at them. They took them out and landed. The clones got out of their ships and Anakin and Obi-Wan got out of their starfighters.

"Alright." Anakin said, "Half of you stay out here. The rest of you, come with me and Obi-Wan."

"Yes sir." the clones said.

Half stood outside and the other half went inside with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

As they entered into the coliseum, a cold wind blew through the halls. Anakin started to shiver and pulled his robe closed. Obi-Wan did the same. The halls were really dark and hard to see in.

"OK," Anakin said, "Where do you think Ahsoka could be?"

"How about in there?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin turned around and saw the room. That was the room Obi-Wan was held in when he got captured by Dooku. Anakin peeked around the corner and didn't see anything.

"She's not there." Anakin sighed, "Where could she be?"

"Count Dooku." a droid said, "The Jedi are inside the Coliseum. Would you like us to attack?"

"No." he said, "Let them find us. I want Skywalker to see his love. Well, what his love is now."

He turned to the cell and laughed evilly.

"Slayer. I need you to do something to track the Jedi here."

"What would you like me to do, Master?"

"AHSOKA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Anakin called.

Nothing responded except the echo of his own voice.

"Where could she be? Obi-Wan?"

"Not a clue, Anakin."

"We're never going to find her. I'm never going to-"

Before Anakin could finish what he was saying, a scream echoed through the halls. Anakin listened to see who it was. The voice screamed his name. It was definitely female, but who's?

"MASTER! HELP ME! NO! STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anakin was shocked at the voice.

"AHSOKA!" he screamed.

Without thinking, Anakin sprinted down the hall to where the voice was coming from.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted, "IT COULD BE A TRAP! ANAKIN! COME BACK!"

Obi-Wan and the clones started to run after Anakin down the hall.

The cold wind hit Anakin's face as he ran to Ahsoka. Tears fell from his eyes from the wind. The screaming became louder and louder as he came closer to the end of the hall. He soon reached the end of the hall and saw he was outside, but still in the Coliseum.

"ANAKIN!" a voice yelled

Anakin turned around and saw that it was Obi-Wan calling his name with the clones behind him.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan panted, "Two things. One, don't run off like that ever again. And two, you can run really fast."

"Sorry, Master." Anakin said, "It's just Ahsoka was in pain. What else was I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know. WAIT!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Anakin yelled.

They then heard an evil laugh.

"Who's there?" Anakin asked, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Patience. Stay calm."

Anakin nodded and they waited.

"Well, hello Kenobi and Skywalker."

The Jedi jumped at the sound of their last names. The clones loaded their guns and blaster. Anakin and Obi-Wan took their lightsabers off their belts and listened.

"Who's there?" Anakin asked again, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Well, that's no way to greet an old enemy."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clones looked up and saw someone standing and watching them.

"DOOKU!"

"What?" he said, "No hello?"

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin growled.

"Well," Dooku laughed, "She's fine."

"What's with the laugh?" Anakin asked.

"She's-" Dooku stepped aside and came in another figure. Anakin couldn't tell who it was until the moon shined from behind the clouds. He was shocked at who it was.

 _NO! It can't be her! Or is it? Of course not Anakin. She wouldn't do that. Would she?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ahsoka Slayer**

The figure looked down at the Jedi and clones.

"Master," the shadow said, "Are these the Jedi who you were telling me about? The ones that tried to kill me?"

"What?" Anakin asked, "Kill? Master? Whoever this is, they are just crazy in the head to have Dooku as there master."

"You two Jedi were once my friends, but you betrayed me because of how strong I was. You tried to kill me, but my master rescued me. He showed me the ways of the Force. Ways that I didn't know before. And now, I'll get my revenge on you Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The figure jumped down and landed with both feet on the ground and one hand on its knee.

"Wait," Anakin said, "I only know one person who can land like that. Wait. NO! It's not her."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan said, "What are you saying?"

"I think that's-"

"Your old, my new, apprentice?" Dooku said.

The figure slowly got up off the ground. The moonlight shined down on it and Anakin couldn't believe it.

"AHSOKA!

"That's Ahsoka Slayer to you." she said.

Ahsoka had turned to the Dark Side. She had darker skin and red-yellow eyes. Her skin had dark veins on it. Her voiced sounded cold and dark. Anakin looked up at Dooku and growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"HEY!" Slayer yelled, "No one yells at my Master!"

Slayer took her twin lightsabers off her belt and pulled out the blades. Droids then came out above them. The droids locked their guns onto Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the clones. Anakin and Obi-Wan took off their robes and pulled their blue blades out. Slayer jumped at them and the droids started to shoot at the clones.

Slayer attacked the Jedi with such fast moves. It was almost as if they couldn't keep up with it. Slayer swung her lightsabers at the Jedi's legs, but they jumped before the blade hit their legs. Slayer growled at the Jedi. She swung at them to catch them off guard, but Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't fools.

"MASTER!" Slayer yelled, "NOW! TAKE KENOBI!"

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin yelled, still fighting Slayer.

Dooku jumped down and attacked Obi-Wan. Now, Obi-Wan was fighting Dooku and Anakin was fighting Ahsoka Slayer. It killed Anakin to be attacking Ahsoka, but he didn't know what else do. He decided to talk and fight her.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said, "You have to remember me. I'm your master. Not Dooku. You love me. Don't you remember?"

"You." Slayer laughed, "Were my master? Loved you? HA! Pathetic. How could a sith love a Jedi who cries all the time?"

Anakin became angry and kicked Slayer. He then punched her and force pushed her against the wall. Slayer made a loud growl as she got up. Anakin saw that she started to grow fangs! Fangs! This was unnatural. Dooku looked over at Slayer and said "Oh dear!"

Anakin looked over at Dooku and growled at him.

Slayer jumped at Anakin and kicked him. She jumped on top of Anakin and put her blades in a scissor look around his neck.

"Any last words?" Slayer growled.

Anakin didn't say anything. Only tears fell from his eyes. Something did come to mind, but he didn't say it out loud. Slayer slowly pulled the blades out of the position.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin closed his eyes and waited to beheaded, but it never came.

"Anakin!" a voice yelled.

Anakin opened his eyes and saw Slayer was off of him. He got up off the ground.

"Anakin! Help!"

He started to look around for who was calling his name. He started to think that it was just a joke.

"Anakin! In front of you!"

He looked back at Slayer. Anakin gazed into the Sith's eyes and noticed a little bit of blue was peeking through the red-yellow.

"Ah-Ahsoka? Is that you?"

"Ani! It's me." she said, "I don't have much time. Listen. Dooku poisoned me and caused this Dark Side to form inside of me. I can't control it. You have to think of a way to break me free. Or else… I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Anakin said, "I'll think of something."

Ahsoka's peeking blue color faded and the red-yellow came back which meant Slayer was back.

"THAT LITTLE PIPSQUEAK BROKE THROUGH!" Slayer yelled, "But she can't break through again because her seal is stronger now. And now."

Slayer pulled her blades out and got down into a crouching position.

"The student will kill the master!"

Slayer jumped at Anakin and he forced her back. She got up off the ground and attacked Anakin. He pulled his blade out quickly to deflect her attack. Now, Anakin and Obi-Wan were back to back.

"Did I hear Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked deflecting Dooku's lightsaber.

"Yes." Anakin said deflecting Slayers' lightsaber, "Dooku poisoned her it caused Darth Slayer to form inside of her. She was able to break through the seal once, but now she can't because it's too strong."

The Jedi pushed their opponents back and they stood back to back once again.

"Any ideas?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do have one idea." Anakin said, "But it may be risky."

"Either way, we'll have to take that chance."

"OK. When I say 'break', I'll go left and you go right. Grab Dooku from behind and hold him until I can get ahold of Slayer. Once I have Slayer, I'll kiss her and I'm sure that'll put the virus to sleep and Ahsoka will be back."

"Seems legit."

"SEEMS!? I just came up with that off the top of my head."

"Whatever."

Dooku and Slayer got up and ran at the Jedi. Anakin waited until they were closer to them.

"BREAK!"

Anakin broke left and Obi-Wan broke right. Obi-Wan kicked Dooku and grabbed him from behind.

"MASTER!" Slayer yelled.

She ran up to Dooku, but Anakin grabbed her in time before she reached him. He grabbed her by her arms and turned her around.

"Let me go you Jedi Scum!" Slayer yelled, struggling to break free of Anakin's grip.

"Say goodbye Slayer." Anakin said leaning in.

Slayer pulled out one of her lightsaber blades and Anakin didn't see.

"Goodbye." Slayer said.

Slayer swung the blade, causing Anakin's mechanical arm to fall off! Anakin fell, clenching his arm.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan yelled still holding Dooku.

Ahsoka broke though the Dark Side, only to see her love on the ground in pain.

"ANI! NO!"

She started to tear up. She tried to move, but the poison still had control over her body. Ahsoka fought the virus and ran to Anakin's side. She knelt down and put his head on her knees.

"Anakin," Ahsoka cried, "Don't die on me."

"I'm not going to die." Anakin said, "It just really hurts."

"I'm so sorry." Ahsoka said, "I couldn't break through in time."

She leaned into Anakin and he did the same. Their lips met and they kissed. Ahsoka's skin turned back to its normal orange shade. Her red-yellow eyes returned to its normal blue color. The poison had disappeared!


End file.
